1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable leaf blower having a fan unit with a fan and a combustion engine for driving the fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engine driven leaf blowers have turned out to be efficient tools for cleaning lawns, pedestrian streets, parking places and the like. Such leaf blowers, however, have the disadvantage that they create a comparatively high noise level that is disturbing for the operator as well as for the environment. For instance, the fan creates noise of such a character that it penetrates walls and closed windows and, hence, is difficult to shut out. For this reason in some areas restrictions have been introduced limiting the use of such motor driven tools. There also are limits for maximum allowable noise level that the currently-used leaf blowers do not fulfil.
Another problem in connection with leaf blowers is that they are often exposed to rough treatment especially under transport, which means that damages might occur for example, to the air filter, carburetor or fuel tank.